


Good Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Casual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Implied fraternization, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, The opposite of a slow burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point in life where lines blur. In Kat's case, she seeks comfort in the control of a Professor, one who's all too willing to show her just what she's been missing out on, as she runs from the control of her family. Having been raised in an excruciatingly wealthy and somewhat archaic family who has forced her into an arranged engagement, she needs the distraction and attentions of <i>someone</i> instead of the spotlight. </p><p>Enter Deacon, stage right: A divorcee of loose morals who takes an interest in her from the moment she enters his Classic Literature class. At first, it's just a game. He never expected love would look like an Armani dress and Kitten heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Gross Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> A **huge** shout out to PeacefulPhoenix for being my incredible friend and beta! This honestly just started out as a random thought that blossomed into something so much more. Anyway, this story is, honestly, shameless smut. I don't regret it for a moment. I mean, who doesn't want Dom!Deacon, am I right?! (Cue Travis Miles: "Yeah... I am!")

            It had started out with a comment from Penny Fitzgerald during one of her mother’s terrible get-togethers. About a dozen wealthy families were spread throughout her parents’ house. Penny had dropped her head down and murmured in Katherine’s ear, “Have you heard about John Deacon?”

            Katherine smiled and waved to another couple that she honestly didn't remember. “No, who's he?”

            “Professor hottie, if you know what I mean? There's still room in his class. I really think you should join.” Penny giggled and winked at her.

            “Depends on what he teaches.” Kat turned to her ‘friend’ and made a face. “Please don't tell me it's another pointless history class. Or math. If it's calculus, it's not happening.”

            “Nothing so terrible,” Penny sipped from her dirty vodka martini. “He just teaches classic literature.”

            Katherine snorted in response. Books weren't her thing. Not classical literature anyway. Now, mythological heroes and their influence on modern society? That was right up her alley. Bronte and Dickens? Not so much.

            Her mother overhead the conversation and had butted in, as per usual. The unwanted opinion was asserted before Kat had been able to contemplate her answer. Her daughter wasn't going to take ridiculous classes and besmirch the Aldridge name if she had anything to do with it.

            Bethany Aldridge was a rather interesting woman in the same way watching a gaggle of geese cross the road happened to be. There wasn't great depth to her character. Being head of several committees was due largely in part to being the wealthiest woman in Boston. Other than that, she did as she was told, and cared more for her appearance than she cared for her daughter.

            Shortly after, her father strolled up and joined in on the conversation. As soon as the words “you should take the class” were uttered, she knew it was as good as done. Whatever her father said, it was gospel. There were no arguments, and she certainly couldn't ignore his statements. Katherine wasn't that way out of respect for the man - quite the opposite in fact. It seemed that her father’s life goal was to control her. That's exactly what he did.

            Summer break came to an end rather quickly after that party. Her class schedule had been amended. It disappointed her to no end that she wouldn't be taking something more interesting.

            The first day rolled around. Luckily, her parents had gone out of town and wouldn't be back for a spell. That meant she could play the start of a new semester in whatever way she felt. Katherine took great pleasure in her outfit. If her mother could have seen it, she would have died on the spot. No Aldridge wore Hollister jeans, and certainly not a hooded jacket unless it was for athletic purposes. But to wear one in public? To school, where everyone who walked by would see her in peasant's clothing? It brought a wicked smile to her lips.

            To say that she was reconsidering the change in her schedule was an understatement. This Deacon guy wasn't nearly as hot as Penny had led her to believe. Sure, he stood at the desk when she came in looking suave and debonair, but there was nothing all that special about his features. That hardly seemed to matter. Classic literature was on the books and there was no dropping the class. If and when her father found out, he’d be furious.

            Kat had a knack for sitting in the back of the class for no reason other than she hated being noticed. That's all her life had been. Tabloids, parties, events, charity balls, and the like were her sad existence. The back of the class had become her comfort zone. Penny had come in and sat down in front of her. After a few seconds, she turned around. “So?”

            Kat motioned toward her eyes, silently asking about the sunglasses he had yet to remove.

            “No, they won't come off.” Penny answered in a hushed tone.

            Kat’s eyes widened in amusement and her head cocked to the side. “Seriously?”

            “I know! It's so hot, right?” Penny leaned in and giggled. “Very mysterious…”

            “Oh, honey, give me Hancock or Preston any day.” She pulled out a notebook and a pen so she could take notes.

            “Those two are fucking each other. I mean that literally,” Penny rolled her eyes and jerked her head back in the direction of the man they'd been previously talking about. “That one’s single.”

            “Well, I give you my blessing, Penny.” Kat leaned back and looked to the front of the room again. Deacon was leaning against the desk, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the students file in. She looked over his outfit, admiring at least his taste in clothing. Dark wash, tailored jeans, a tailored white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black, fitted vest, and an ostentatious tie to set it off. He had dark hair that had been fixed just so. It reminded her a lot of the greasers from the 50’s.

            All that managed to go through her head was a resounding, ‘ _A Classic Lit professor who dresses like a hipster, but looks like retro glam… This guy is full of himself._ ’

            A few more minutes passed with Penny chatting away about some conquest she’d had the night before. Kat had tuned out not too long into the conversation. The sexual exploits of Penny Fitzgerald were the furthest thing from her mind. Instead, she was worried about the man standing at the front of the class. Even behind the shades, she could most definitely tell he had his eyes on her.

            If she’d known that the reason for his blatant ogling happened to be because he’d recognized her, she would have died. Deacon was thinking about the benefit for the school. Beaumont thrived on the insanely rich alumnus that lined their pockets. It had practically been that way from the school's conception. And it was there that he’d hooked up with some 20-something young woman of “good breeding”. Of course, the particulars of that young womans appearance had been blurred in a haze of alcohol. Still, he was excited for just a moment at the prospect that she might have been the person in question.

            Almost as soon as the clock reached 10:15, the class grew silent. There were still empty seats, and the roster had been full that morning when last he checked. He’d give it another five minutes before he really started on introductions and overviews.

            His eyes drifted back to the young woman in the back of the class. The girl he’d slept with had lighter blond hair. This one had all natural ginger. Well, somewhere between a blond and a redhead. He kind of wanted to wrap his fingers around it and find out exactly for himself.

            “Alright, then. I suppose we should get started.” He introduced himself as John Deacon, insisted that no one _ever_ call him John, and went on about his expectations in the class. After a bit of talking in general, he decided to test their understanding of the Classics. “ _Every reader, as he reads, is actually the reader of himself. The writer's work is only a kind  of optical instrument he provides the reader so he can discern what he might never have seen in himself without this book. The reader's recognition in himself of what the book says is the proof of the book's truth_.” He looked around for a moment at the class. “Anyone know which author said this is in reference to?”

            Kat rolled her eyes. Her father had gone around quoting _Time Regained_ every time he read it. She knew it well. After a few seconds in relative silence, she answered. “Marcel Proust.”

            “Very good…” Deacon smirked back at her, then continued on.

            Kat could already tell she wasn’t going to like the class, and had contemplated kicking Penny’s seat multiple times throughout the lecture. It would have been done, too, if she didn’t have to answer all of his questions because her peers were in the dark. No, she didn’t read the classics, but she’d had her father’s boring rhetoric about it all her life. When her brother had started school, he’d joined in. The Dick’s loved it all far too much for her to show any real interest in the subject. Still, there was something about the way Deacon talked about those books that intrigued her enough to pay attention.

            When class had been dismissed, she waited in the back of the line to meet the Professor. Penny had told her she’d wait up, so she had to make her introduction as quick as possible. Deacon took her outstretched hand, and chimed in as her mouth opened, “Aldridge, right? Katherine Aldridge?”

            The way her eyes bugged out of her head let him know she hadn’t been expecting it. “How did you know?”

            “Educated guess. You _are_ on the roster after all.” He shoved his hands down into his pockets and leaned against the desk. “So, do you have a love for the classics like your brother?”

            “Me? Oh no, I honestly wasn’t going to take this class, but my father insisted…” She laughed nervously. Of course, the instant he looked away, she knew that she should have lied. She wasn’t one to make enemies with the people who graded her work.

            “That’s unfortunate. You seemed to be so passionate about it.” He stood again, moving around his desk. “Tell your brother that I said hi.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Kat breathed out a sigh. “I’ll let Dick Jr. know you miss him.”

 

***

 

            Their encounter had tainted his view of her for a little while. She insisted on talking to him after every class. At that point, he’d learned that the only reason she wasn’t fond of the classics happened to be because of her father and brother. Apparently having that sort of literature shoved down her throat from an early age ironically left a ‘bad taste’ in her mouth.

            The more they talked, the more he realized she wasn’t the typical blond, rich bimbo he’d initially pegged her for. She was highly intelligent, ready and willing to converse on the assignments and reading materials. There was an eagerness to make up for the fact that she wasn’t as well versed on the Classics as she could have been, though her secondhand knowledge seemed to do well enough.

            Deacon had come to class one day with his dog eared copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ tucked into his bag. He told her that she’d find the character dynamics interesting, and that as soon as she finished it, to let him know.

            Kat had blown through the book on a Saturday afternoon out by the pool. She kept sending him emails from her phone as she read, almost amused at herself for the live reactions after each chapter. That evening, he’d responded back, and they chatted back and forth about it all evening. Monday’s class had been animated as well, and she asked for more recommendations. Deacon was more than happy to oblige her. His list ranged from novels to poetry. When he looked at her now, there wasn’t a ‘for rent’ sign in her head. There was something more.

            After a few weeks, Kat really did start to see what everyone was talking about with him being the ‘hot teacher’ on campus. She especially liked it when they’d have heated discussions about the literature he’d recommended and the sunglasses would come off. It wasn’t a common occurrence to see him walking around without shades. He was giving her his undivided attention and that, in and of itself, made him more appealing. It confused her. She’d had attention all her life, not necessarily the kind she wanted, but she was noticed everywhere she went all because of her family’s status. Deacon didn’t seem to care about that. He was honestly interested in talking to her.

            Things became more casual in their relationship toward one another when he invited her to attend a play with him. He couldn’t honestly think of another person to take. It had been a tactic of his to take a girl to a fancy theater, grab some dinner, and then head back to his place. That wasn’t going to happen with Kat. There was the whole thing about teacher / student boundaries. Oh, and the fact that she was engaged. This time was different. This was Shakespeare in the Park.

            _Much Ado About Nothing_ , accompanied by a picnic, then ice cream afterward, had been a blast. Deacon listened to Kat go on and on about the performance, and took pride in the fact that _he_ had started her love for the classics.

            “I read _Sense and Sensibility_ again,” she grinned up at him before shoving a spoon full of black raspberry ice cream in her mouth.

            “Oh yeah, what did you think the second time through?” Deacon’s shades were on top of his head, so she could clearly see how amused he was.

            “Probably more agonizing because I knew the outcome. I still say that Colonel Brandon is my favorite,” she pointed her spoon at him and giggled.

            Deacon made a noise, his face showing that he wasn’t as impressed. “I think he’s plain. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great guy and all, but he’s just some old, lonely bachelor.” He let out a sigh as he stabbed his birthday cake ice cream with his spoon. “I think it’s because I relate to him in that way that I see him as such though.”

            “That’s a lie, Deacon. _Nothing_ about you is plain.” Of course, they both realized the implications of that statement as soon as it left her mouth. Deacon quirked up his own into an amused smile, and he decided to save face by winking at her. Kat was rather quiet after that.

            The papers she received back were laden with interesting comments to say the least.  Somehow, he'd coined the nickname ‘Kitten’ for her. She’d become accustomed to his wording and understood more than anyone that it had been serious flirtation on his part. Nevertheless, it was well done, and often times, she found herself sprawled out on her bed blushing as she read them over again. What alarmed her more than the comments themselves was the way she liked it. She liked his attention, his praise, and this new flirtatious banter.

            It had reached a new level when they were talking one afternoon about Proust. She’d made the comment that she thought he was overrated just to get him riled up. Deacon _loved_ Proust. He referenced him all the time and had practically thrown _Swann’s Way_ at her after every class. “And here I was thinking that I might ask you to save the ginger’s with me.”

            It had taken her a moment to process the comment, and her only response was a deadpan, “What?”

            “I’m a ginger myself,” he pointed to his hair. “This is fake, obviously. But it looks a hell of a lot better than my original hair color. I’ve been writing a heavily worded letter to you in my spare time as an attempt to convince you to save our species.” He had laughed it off, as it was obviously a joke. Since the flirtation had started, she knew quite a few things she wanted to do on the desk she found herself sitting on most days during her lunch break. The act that would lead to the ‘repopulation of the ginger’s’ was definitely on her mind as well.

            “Well, if it’s a damn good argument I might just let you…” The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could even attempt to filter them.

            “Is that so?” Deacon’s tone had lowered into some husky drawl. That spurred on her impure thoughts even more. There was no recovering from that slip, and she knew it. Returned flirtation led to uncharted waters. While she wouldn’t have minded going there with him, she was engaged. Not that she really wanted to be. It was forced. Or as her parents had put it, “planned”.

            Kat then made some excuse as to why she had to leave. Something about meeting up with a study group before her next class. It had been a lie that Deacon saw right through. Of course she wasn’t going to a study session. She was running away from what she’d just said in response to him. He couldn’t blame her. Then again, he didn’t want her running away from whatever their friendship might turn into. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted her in a most physical way.

        Katherine sat in her usual spot in the back of the class, legs crossed, dress pressed down. Deacon was handing their latest papers back. The tension crept up her back the closer he came, but she didn’t let it show. The topic she’d picked had been on purpose. Some haphazardly written smut, drenched in clichés and grossly exaggerated descriptions. Naturally, she’d argued against it. The teasing comments in the margins of her papers had been enough to drive her insane, and had been purpose enough for revenge.

             His leg brushed against her protruding foot as he passed. He placed the paper down on the surface, murmuring, “Kat,” as he did so. She tried her best not to look up, smile, or thank him. Playing hard-to-get wasn’t her style. As far as anyone was concerned, she was engaged. The ring she never left on her finger at school was thrown carelessly into her purse.

             The number ‘95’ was circled in red near the top of her paper. There wasn’t an explanation for the deduction in her grade. In fact, the only markings on the paper at all were in the margins of the last page. She squirmed as she read them:

             “ _Pleasuring a woman such as the author described is indeed a great triumph worth writing about. Anyone who has given or received like described could understand that._ ”

             The grade and the comment had been for the exact same reason. She knew it. He was fucking with her. Her eyes drifted to the front of the class where he stood behind his desk organizing another stack of papers. He hadn’t talked yet, as he liked to let his students read over their mistakes before starting the topic of conversation for the day. For just a moment, their eyes met as he looked over the top of his sunglasses. Her lips pursed as she threw the paper between random pages in her notebook. She wanted to cock her brow. Maybe even march up to his desk and give him a good what for. However, her mother’s condescending voice entered her head and scolded her with an uppity, ‘ _Decorum, Katherine…_ ’

             It didn’t stop her from hanging behind after class. The other students had walked up and talked to him about their papers, so she had patiently waited her turn. Once the last of her peers had left and the door had closed, she finally started to pack her things away.

             Deacon hid the smirk rather well as he erased the whiteboard. He could hear the click of her staple kitten heels against the tile. It had been part of the reason for the nickname. The same one rolling off his tongue as she threw her paper down onto his desk. “Kitten…”

             “Deacon,” her tone had more of a sharp edge than his.

             “Something wrong?” He cocked his brow up, then turned to face her.

             “Ninety-five?” She crossed her arms, her lip curling up into a snarl. Kat knew that this was just bait dangling mercilessly in front of her.

             “Which is better than most of your peers, believe me,” he chuckled.

             “Other than your little comment, there were no marks against my writing, grammar, or argument.” She motioned toward the paper.

             "Well, your argument was well structured, but you seem to lack the experience to back it up.” He shrugged and picked up the paper, flipping through the pages rather noncommittally.

             Decorum be damned, she wanted an answer. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

             “I mean you’re clearly inexperienced and chose to attempt a topic you couldn’t adequately handle.” He let the paper fall back down onto the desk dramatically, then took a few daunting steps forward. “And I think I know something else you couldn’t handle, Kitten.” The way he purred out her name sent shivers down her spine.

             “Is that so, Deacon? ‘Cause I think you like to talk the talk, but you’ve not got the balls enough to walk the walk.” She issued the challenge without a second thought. Her heart thudded in her chest as he took his shades off and cast them down onto the surface of the desk atop her paper. She bit on the inside of her lip as he towered over her, his deep blue eyes staring down into hers. “Think you could handle teaching me something more substantial than your precious Proust?”

             “Hmm,” his mouth turned up into a wry grin. His hands cinched around the fabric of her dress, tugging it ever so slightly up the expanse of her thighs. “You’re about to find out.”

             It was the oddest sensation he’d ever felt; being caught up in the moment was blurred into an all-encompassing mixture of fear and regret. The rasps of her breath, the soft moans, the trembling of her thighs as they held his head _just there_ , it was all he needed to keep going. The smell and taste on his tongue were intoxicating enough without her sexy little reminders that he was pleasuring her. It didn’t change the fact that this was so _very wrong_.

             He’d occasionally allow himself a quick glance down her curvaceous body. As she writhed under his attentions, he knew that it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Not on his desk of all places, where the stack of papers had become a chaotic mess. Her essay was in that stack somewhere, waiting to be read and critiqued.

             As her hips jerked upward, he knew she was getting close. A disgusting sense of pride filled him as he pressed his palm against her pelvis and pushed her back down. Her leg then hiked upward, curling around the back of his head to pull him closer as her labored breaths and whimpers began to draw out. That disgusting pride was spurred on by two major contributing factors: One, this was so very wrong, and two, he had absolutely no self-control. A sharp gasp filled the air as her body suddenly quaked and tensed. He strangled back a moan as he reminded himself, ‘She started this…’

             The hint of a smirk pulled at his lips as he adjusted the crotch of her panties back into place and let it snap against her skin. Her body trembled in the aftershock of her incredible orgasm as she sat up. The skirt of her dress pooled at the tops of her thighs. Kat wasn't yet coherent enough to form thoughts of any substance. For just a moment their eyes locked. Deacon put his hand over his mouth, subtly wiping away the evidence as he observed her face. Her pupils were black holes drawing him in. The flush of her face made him wish for half a second that he’d given her more than just his mouth.

             A flash entered his mind, which made him look away. He could feel her body pressed against his. The silk touch of the inside of her thighs wrapped around his hips. Her hand curled around the back of his neck. The warmth of her breath washing over his skin as he teased her chin with his teeth. The wet heat of her spread open around his-

             He glanced up at the clock, then back to her. With a lazy motion toward the door, he said, “Better get going. I’ve got another class in fifteen…”

             Katherine stumbled slightly as she slid off the desk. Some papers fell with her, and she stood there dumbfounded for more than a second. Deacon strode over casually and started to straighten them. With a glance up, he could see the color fading from her cheeks.

             “Move along, Kitten.” He stood again and tapped her playfully on the ass. Maybe it had been worth it after all.


	2. Regrets and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to my beautiful beta! No smut this chapter, but definitely more to come in the next!

The next two blocks in her schedule were spent in feverish contemplation. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his warmth between her legs. It made her breath go shallow more than a few times. Especially when she thought about the way he just sent her out of the room.

_Oh my god, did I just lose my virginity?_

The pen dropped out of her hand and down onto the incoherent notes she’d taken during class. Her eyes widened just a bit at the haunting thoughts. Did she really just do that? Did she honestly flirt with her professor to the point where it had become something so much more than flirting?

The wet feeling between her thighs as she shifted confirmed that it really had happened. He’d hoisted her up onto the desk and pushed her skirt up all the way with selfishly roaming hands. And she’d just spread her legs and let it happen.

_So, is this something now, or just a one-time thing?_

Katherine chewed at the inside of her cheek, her eyes glued to the clock. Time was slowing down as her heart sped up. Each second felt like five, and each minute felt like an hour. The pound of her heart echoed in her ears, whispering a word she didn’t want to hear. ‘ _Slut._ ’

Class ending couldn’t have come sooner. She needed to talk to him, or go home and clear her head. Something. Anything more than the internal banter bouncing back from left to right brain. Her body seemed to move on auto-pilot as she deliberated what to do. She was just reaching for the door handle when Penny Fitzgerald dragged her to the side.

Katherine looked back toward the door, her eyebrows furrowing. She didn’t want to talk to Penny. She wasn’t even all that fond of Penny. The other girl was just the product of expensive upbringing, only she tended to embrace it for the most part. Nevertheless, Penny was the closest thing she had to a friend other than the Professor she desperately needed to see. “Kat, is it true?” She whispered harshly. Darla and Magnolia were suddenly crowding her as well.

Finally, she looked to them, “Is what true?” She asked.

“Did you sleep with Professor Deacon?” Darla pushed on her arm rather playfully.

Katherine’s face turned ten shades of white. She didn’t understand how they could possibly know. How anyone could know. “I-I… No… _No!_ I mean, no? I didn’t… We… It wasn’t like… There wasn’t, you know… I… How did you find out?” She whispered the last question harshly in Darla’s direction.

“Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Darla squealed.

“How did you do it?” Magnolia gripped tight on her wrist, pulling Kat in her direction. “We need to know your secrets. If he’s going to start sleeping with students, I want in on the action.”

“Yeah, same,” the other girls giggled.

Katherine snatched her wrist back, and a blush crept up her neck. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” When she managed to wrench herself away, she backed toward the room. Her eyes widened when she ran into someone. As she turned, her blood ran cold. Deacon stood there, and she could see the disappointment painted across his features. It felt like a cement brick had plopped down into her gut. It sank further when he walked away.

***

Sleep had been out of the question. Kat had been completely mortified by the whole thing. The girls that pretended to be her friends wouldn’t stop texting her about it, so she’d turned her phone off. Then she lay in her bed, tossing and turning into the early morning hours.

At about five, she gave up entirely. She needed coffee, something more substantial to eat than crackers, and a bubble bath. Alas, as she waited on the French Press to finish, her mother had sauntered downstairs in one of her matching robe and night dress ensembles. Kat was about two seconds away from rolling her eyes. Who was going to see her in that get up? Her father? They slept in different rooms for Christs sake.

“Good morning, dear,” her mother smiled warmly as she grabbed for a mug. “You’re up rather early.”

Katherine simply shrugged her arm up. She knew her mother was going to tell her something distasteful. The level of unnecessary fondness in her tone gave it away. There were enough problems going on at a personal level, she didn’t want to be roped into some matter that was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things.

“Use your words, Katherine. Wouldn’t want Nate to think you’re an imbecile now, would you?” Her mother drew out that forced, elegant tone.

Kat simply laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, mother, if I only cared what that oaf thought of me.”

“Katherine Anne Elizabeth Aldridge! You are going to marry this young man, and you are going to be respectable about it!” Her mother slammed her hand down on the counter. “Now, you may not be comfortable with the idea of arranged marriages, but this is how our family has worked for generations. You’ll do as you’re told. Your brother is inheriting the family business and that’ll leave you with nothing!”

“Maybe I’m okay with nothing, mother,” Katherine sighed dramatically. She could hear her mother’s nails tapping on the marble countertops.

“If your father hears you talking like that…”

“What, he’ll disown me? Would he, please?”

“You really are the most ungrateful child…” Her mother flipped her long, golden blond hair over her shoulder. Kat just cocked a brow up and smirked. “Nathaniel will be here for dinner promptly at six o’clock. You’re expected to be here, presentable, at that time.”

The urge to stomp off like a fifteen-year-old with a foul attitude was strong. ‘You can’t control my life!’ danced on the tip of her tongue. Sadly, they could. If she ran, they would find her. They’d ruin her so that the only hope she had was that some low-life rich boy would marry her. But she didn’t want Nathaniel. She was mostly certain that he was gay. That wasn’t the kind of life she wanted.

She colorfully rewrote the paper Professor Deacon had given back to her with the new “lesson” in mind, and it had been accomplished in under an hour. After that was sent off, it was time for a shower. She still had a few hours before school, but maybe some online retail therapy was in order.

***

Deacon had completely ignored her during class, and even when she lingered behind. It stung. She was so used to staying behind to have some conversation about the lesson, or talking animatedly about his latest book recommendation. Anything to get closer. This time, there was nothing more than a short, “Be sure to check your email,” before he left the room.

There hadn’t been an opportunity between classes and coursework. There was barely time before dinner to change into the outfit her mother had chosen and correct her makeup. She’d almost forgotten about her ring altogether. After placing it on her finger, she made a rather disgusted face. The diamond was massive and didn’t shine quite as nice as some half its size.

Her father and Nate were talking business as per usual. Her back was rigid with tension as she sat across from him. He wasn’t a pleasant young man at all. He was just like every other entitled rich boy starting out in an advantageous position.

“We’ve got a rather good scheme set up with our exchange in stocks, we’ve been playing the investors like-“ His voice was drowned out by her fathers at that point. The older man was offering up some devious ploys of his own as far as stocks went. Her mother shot her a scathing look as she slurped on her soup.

“Sounds like you’re doing rather well,” the woman had commented. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Kat raised her eyebrows into a sarcastic ‘oh yeah, riveting conversation’ kind of expression and went back to her soup.

“Katherine,” her father’s baritone voice carried from the head of the table. “You could at least pretend to be interested in your fiancé’s affairs.”

“Yes, I forgot that being genuine isn’t on the agenda of the grossly wealthy,” she snarked. “Here, let me attempt to act like I care.” She turned her bright green eyes toward Nate and cooed, “Oh, darling, it makes me so happy you’ve got that ace hidden in your sleeve. Perhaps you’ll use this opportunity to buy out your politicians while you’re at it.”

“Who’s to say that I haven’t already?” Nate chuckled.

Her father’s booming laugh carried through the house. “That’s a good man. Ensuring your future. See, Katherine? He cares for your happiness.”

“Oh yes, happiness comes in the form of trade in imaginary wealth. Tell me, Nate, are you really so satisfied with the luxuries of life? Do you get off on that sort of thing? Big houses, unnecessary cars, wads of green bills that give you that false sense of security?”

“And so what if I do? Would you complain about it?”

“Don’t answer that question Katherine,” her mother warned.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it,” she purred.

“And what exactly is so wrong with the sense of monetary security?” Nate challenged.

“It might have something to do with the fact that the lot of you rake in unbelievable wealth at the expense of the men and women who ensure you’ve got a job. Without the work you deem to be menial in the _grand scheme of things_ , where would you be? Without information, without the actual substance that backs up your insufferable tactics?”

“Katherine,” her father huffed out a breath. “How dare you talk to your future husband that way.”

“That’s alright, sir, what’s life without a little fun?” Nate interjected.

“Oh, buddy, your life won’t be fun while I’m around.” She laughed.

“Promise?” He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood. “If you’ll excuse me,” he smiled politely at her parents and exited the dining room.

That’s when they started in. They called her a horrible, ungrateful daughter, incapable of making anything of herself without the help of a man. When she argued against their medieval mentality, they pulled the name card. “You’re an Aldridge, Katherine, and you’ll damn well act like one.”

Then the threats came. She’d never be able to make something of herself because her father wouldn’t allow it. The woman’s place was in the home, and work was for the men. “It’s been that way since the Neanderthal walked the earth!”

“And if I were some mongoloid devoid of speech and capability, I might agree with you! But I’m not! I’m an intelligent-“

“You’re intelligent?” Her father laughed. “Oh please, what intelligence do you possess outside of the latest fashion trends?”

“Ah, yes, I can see how it’s easy to mix me up with mother, but I don’t need your validation to appreciate myself, or the way I’ve cultivated my own mind.” She stood and excused herself, refusing to come back despite their protests.

***

Deacon cocked his head to the side as the inbox sounded on his computer from his kitchen table. He smirked a bit when he saw the email handle aldridge_kath@beaumont.edu. He hoped that the change in grade had smoothed over whatever had happened between them. The sting of guilt and pride had stuck with him through the day. He enjoyed the girl immensely in the way someone enjoys occasionally petting their neighbors dog.

When he opened the email, he had to sit down. The content wasn’t at all what he had been expecting even though he should have.

_ To the Dick It May Concern, _

_ Consider the following… _

_ The professional educator accepts personal responsibility for teaching students character qualities that will help them evaluate the consequences of and accept the responsibility for their actions and choices. We strongly affirm parents as the primary moral educators of their children. Nevertheless, we believe all educators are obligated to help foster civic virtues such as integrity, diligence, responsibility, cooperation, loyalty, fidelity, and respect-for the law, for human life, for others, and for self. _

 

_ The professional educator, in accepting his or her position of public trust, measures success not only by the progress of each student toward realization of his or her personal potential, but also as a citizen of the greater community of the republic. _

 

  1. _The professional educator deals considerately and justly with each student, and seeks to resolve problems, including discipline, according to law and school policy._



 

  1. _The professional educator does not intentionally expose the student to disparagement._



 

  1. _The professional educator does not reveal confidential information concerning students, unless required by law._



 

  1. _The professional educator makes a constructive effort to protect the student from conditions detrimental to learning, health, or safety._



 

  1. _The professional educator endeavors to present facts without distortion, bias, or personal prejudice._



_ With these well worded facts in mind, let me be the first to say that I have many connections due to my financial status and my father’s brutish reputation. If your “lesson” leaks out for any reason whatsoever because of your indiscretion, I can, and will, make it my personal mission in life to take you down. This situation in no way reflects upon my behavior as a whole. You took advantage of me as a student in a volatile situation. I can, and I will, end your career as a respectable man wherever you may go. _

_ I am not a slut, in any way. I have no loose morals. It was never a part of my upbringing, and I don’t hold myself to standards anything lower than the level of modesty that I show every day. The way you handled the situation was far worse than the situation itself, and I cannot believe that I allowed this series of events to happen. _

_ Good Day, Sir. _

_ P.S. I don’t mean bring you down like… Yeah… Down, but like, you’re gonna burn. _

Deacon’s eyebrows furrowed just a bit. He was worried about the email reaching his superiors. If she wanted to bring him down, just the implications from that alone could do so. He opened a new email, titled it ‘Text Me’, and sent her his phone number.

Ten minutes passed with no response whatsoever. He double checked to make sure his number was correct in the email, then decided to get back to making dinner.

About twenty minutes passed. He was sitting at the kitchen table, slurping up spaghetti noodles covered in sauce, when there was a knock at the door. He dropped his fork, wiped his face with a napkin, and answered the door with his food half chewed. The look of shock on his face was evident. Katherine was standing in his doorway, her body practically shaking. “Kitten, how did you…”

“I’ve got connections, remember? And what the hell was that? _Text me_?” She waved her arms dramatically in the air. “Were you serious? You wanted me to _text you_?” Her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. “What, so you can cover it up?”

“The school can read those emails. I thought it would be the best for both our sakes to have the conversation over text.” He was cool, collected while he said it. The point was extremely valid. She couldn’t deny that. It left her in stunned silence for a few moments. Deacon took the opportunity to lean against the doorframe.

Katherine tried to think of some rebuttal to counter what he had said, but instead sputtered and came back with, “So what, you think I’m stupid?”

Deacon sighed, “No, of course not. It was a valid-”

“I’m engaged, for fucks sake!” She held up her hand for emphasis. “You took advantage of me!” 

“You didn’t wear your ring. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I didn’t do anything you didn’t ask for. You’re right that it shouldn’t have happened since I’m your teacher but I would never force myself on you! I’m not completely without morals, y’know.” He countered.

The words obviously cut Katherine to her core, because she burst into tears. “I… I just feel like such a slut! A-and… And I can’t believe I-I lost… Lost my… On your _desk_!”

It suddenly all made sense to him. The reason she was so upset, the heavily worded email, the reason she’d just appeared at his door. She was a virgin. That had probably been her first sexual experience, and he’d just thrown her out of the room. He stepped to the side, holding his arm out for her in an invitation. “Come inside. Sounds like we need to have a talk,” he insisted.

Katherine let herself in and plopped down on the couch. He watched over her for a moment as she furiously wiped tears away from her face. He noticed her outfit. She’d come from some formal dinner, he assumed. The top was a long sleeved cream colored satin blouse, which was tucked in at the waist into a form fitting, black pencil skirt. For once, she wasn’t wearing kitten heels. Instead, she had on expensive looking pewter flats. He knew she was a small young woman in both size and stature, but taking away the added height from the heels made him realize just how small she really was.

With a sigh, he sat down before her. She stared down at her hands and he opened his mouth to talk but she did before he had the chance, “So what? How are you going to shut me up? Think there’s a good bargaining chip for my silence? Maybe I’ve got a price tag…”

Deacon huffed out a breath. “Easy there, tiger. I was going to say that you’re a very talented young woman.” Where he was going with it, he didn’t yet know.

A laugh of disbelief escaped her, “Sure, you don’t want to use me like everyone else!”

Deacon moved forward and put his hand on her knee. “I need you to sheathe those claws, Kitten. You’re forgetting that you came to me. You wanted to know what experience I could offer, and I provided. I understand if you regretted it, but this isn’t just on me...”

“Oh please. I bet you write that incorrigible smut in the margins of every girls’ paper in your classes.” She moved her leg so his hand would drop.

“Ah, Kitten, that wasn’t even really smut. And my point still stands.” He chuckled.

“Oh really, so the point of the comment you made on my paper was just to enlighten me on a fact that I'm already keenly aware of, is that it? You sure there wasn't some _other_ reason?” She glared up at him with those bright green eyes.

That, at least, seemed to catch him off guard. “Perhaps there were some selfish motives. You can’t deny that you also stay after quite often to flirt. Are you sure you didn't have ulterior motives as well?” Finally, he had her pinned. Maybe all of this ridiculousness could end.

Katherine ran her hand through her hair, pulling the copper blonde curls over to one side. He admired the view of her neck, her collar bone, the tendons revealing themselves as she stretched. “I know what I want, Professor.” Her eyes opened again, meeting his through her eyelashes.

There were so many things he could have said. His rapidly beating heart prevented most of them from leaving his lips. “And what’s that?” He responded, voice just a tab huskier than he meant it to be.

Instantly any pretense of seduction dropped from her features. “Food. I’m starving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Code of Ethics used in this chapter from this source: http://www.aaeteachers.org/index.php/about-us/aae-code-of-ethics )


	3. Agreements and Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beautiful beta! You really are bae! (PeacefulPhoenix)  
> Muahaha, cue the Dom/sub undertones and sexual favors.  
> *wiggles fingers and magic happens*

Deacon watched as Kat made her way into the kitchen. To say that he was confused was an understatement. Just a few moments ago, there had been some serious questioning banter. Now, she was scouring his kitchen for food. This girl was going to be the death of him. 

After a moment, he decided to join her. “So, what do you want?” He had asked.

Kat thought on it for just a moment, then responded with, “Surprise me I guess,” before biting into an apple. He stared around the expanse of his kitchen and pursed his lips. He had a vague idea of what she liked, but no clues as to what she wanted. Spaghetti it was.

The water came to a boil quickly, and he stirred the noodles regularly so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom of the pan. When he turned, Kat was sitting on his counter. Her shoes had been kicked off onto the floor, revealing the French pedicure. “Alright Kitten, I want to apologize for what happened. I shouldn’t have sent you off like that without making sure you were alright. That was a doozy on my part, and I know better.” He admitted with his hands raised in defeat. “It won’t happen again.” 

Kat’s head cocked to the side, her loose curls spilling over her shoulder. Deacon tried to keep his composure. Without sunglasses, he felt naked and exposed. “Won’t happen again?” She tried on the words for size.

“I don’t want a repeat of whatever this was. You showing up at my door like that…” He sighed as he trailed off, lazily stirring the noodles again. “We have to know where we stand.” 

Kat drummed her nails on the countertop for a moment as she thought about what he said. It seemed like he didn’t want to continue their game. She absolutely couldn’t let that happen. “So, if we we’re to keep this going - hypothetically of course - what would you want to do?” 

The expression on his face said it all. He wasn’t going to incriminate himself by saying anything of the sort. Not even in hypotheticals. It was dangerous territory. Thin ice he wouldn’t even consider crossing. 

She salvaged the moment with, “I’d be willing to do a bit more than what transpired on your desk earlier.” It was accompanied by the batting of lashes. 

To Deacon, it was like a punch to the gut. The absolute bluntness of the statement had him reeling on the inside, struggling to find words and form them into coherent thoughts. The young woman sitting on the counter across from him was clearly amused by his lack of speech. After all, he was known for being well spoken. “I’d be interested in whatever you had to offer me, Kitten,” he finally managed.

Katherine hopped off the counter, and took a few strides up to him. She pressed her fingers against his chest, walking her index and middle up to his shoulder. “Maybe we could, you know, try it in your bed next time?”

His eyes drifted over to the counter she’d been sitting on a moment before. He’d loved to have bent her over, hiked her skirt up, and taken her right there. But there was an overwhelming desire to see where she’d end up taking it. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Kat grinned as she sauntered out of the kitchen. She threw him one final glance and challenged, “Want to find out?” 

Deacon watched her walk down the hallway. He had to mutter, “Well, yeah, but no… I want to know beforehand and avoid all of this again…” With a sigh, he finally turned off the stove.

Kat was sprawled on his bed, her legs hiked up just a little, with a ‘come hither’ look painting her features. He crossed his arms as he leaned in the doorway, seemingly unimpressed by her posture. “Boundaries are important in whatever this is, Kitten.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kat waved a dismissive hand. “I get it, boundaries.”

“I don’t think you do.  If we’re seriously going to do this, we need some guidelines. There won’t be repeats of tonight. It’s just not going to happen. From now on, whatever we do is on  _ both  _ of us. You’re giving me permission before anything else goes on.” He pushed himself forward and started pacing at the end of the bed. “And I know that I’m in the wrong for even considering this. But whatever regrets we’ll have later, this isn’t going to be, er,  _ forcibly _ done.” 

Kat watched him roam from one side of the room to the other. The side of her lip quirked up when she realized exactly what he implied. 

“If we do this right, there won’t be any regrets on either end. Communication is key. If there’s something you don’t want me to do, just say it. I won’t. Anything you don’t want, anything at all, just say so. This should be a positive experience and I expect you to speak up.”

There seemed to be a genuine pause in his monologue, so she jumped on the opportunity to tease him. She turned onto her stomach and hiked her ass up into the air, wiggling her hips from side to side for emphasis. “You gonna whip me or something? Do I need a safe word, Professor? How about ‘death bunnies’?”

He let out a rather haughty chuckle, “Safe word, yes. I approve of ‘death bunnies’. Whips?” He made a contemplative noise before shaking his head. 

She plopped back over onto her back and sat up. Hiking the pencil skirt up her thighs allowed herself the opportunity to cross her legs. “I’ve never done any of this before. How do I know that I won’t like it if I don’t try it?” To her, it was a valid point. To Deacon, not so much. 

“Dammit, woman! Do you understand what I just said? Do you consent?” He knew he was in trouble when she looked at him through her lashes and curved her mouth upward into a devious smirk.  _ Oh shit… _

“Yes, Daddy,” she purred. 

Those two words were another punch to the gut. His eyes locked with hers, never blinking. “Answer my question seriously, Kitten.” His voice was low, and so very husky. “Are you sure? I am your  _ teacher _ after all. There could be dangerous repercussions…”

“If you keep asking, Deacon, I might just say no.” She was teasing of course. Then again, if he really didn’t want to do it, she wasn’t going to pressure him into it either. His job was on the line if anyone happened to find out. That split second of apprehension wasn’t enough to keep her from crawling to the end of the bed, grabbing him by his tie, and pulling him into a rather clumsy kiss. She was inexperienced in everything. The boys she’d kissed up until that point in her life were all tongue and no finesse. That lack of real experience translated in this kiss.

Deacon had to fight back a laugh as she lapped her tongue against his bottom lip. She was practically trying to pry his lips apart. His hand curled around her shoulder and coaxed her backward. She was just about to protest when he pressed his finger up to her lips. “Now, now, Kitten, it seems like you need a bit of a lesson.”

Kat’s heart raced in an unsteady tandem against her rib cage. This was so outside the scope of anything she’d ever done before. She’d never been in such a compromising position. Still, she craved it. Deacon had crawled up the bed, hovered over her teasingly for a brief moment, then dipped his head downward. 

All composure was lost, and she fought against the rhythm of his lips. Deacon did laugh this time as he pulled away. “Just relax, Kat. Let me teach you. That’s what I’m supposed to be doing, right?” He noticed the blush crawling up her neck. He teased his lips against hers, and murmured another, “Relax…”

She let herself sink into the bed. The rigidity that had set in slowly melted away as his lips moved against hers again. This time, she followed his lead. It started with brief pecks, and graduated to a full blown, steamy make-out session. His hands had started roaming long before his tongue ever touched her bottom lip. Her breath hitched noticeably when his fingers wandered up between her breasts. He pulled back for just a moment with a devious smirk on his face. He motioned down toward her blouse. “May I?”

Kat bit her bottom lip, drawing it in. Words had escaped her in the haze of, well, everything. She opted instead for nodding. She would have watched the way his fingers popped open each button, but he moved in so close and pressed his lips just behind her ear. She sucked in a sharp breath when his tongue ran over the sensitive flesh. It was met soon after by the gentle brush of teeth. A shiver rippled down her spine. Deacon responded with an appreciative hum against her ear.

The hand that had been unbuttoning her shirt moved down onto the bed, the other came up to her waist. He pulled back for just a moment, long enough to fish for the pull on her zipper. A blush stained her cheeks an alarming shade of red when she realized that he was too good at doing things one-handed. Had to be all that experience he’d been talking about. Their eyes locked when he unfastened the clasp. She really didn’t need to be told to lift her hips.

It was agonizing as he pulled her skirt downward. Her breath became shallow as his knuckles brushed down her hips and thighs. “Good girl,” he praised. After casting the tight, black skirt to the floor, he continued unbuttoning her shirt at a painfully slow pace. Her head dropped back as he moved in to press a kiss to the base of her throat. Fingers trembling, she wrapped them around his tie and pulled him closer. His slow, burning kisses were travelling lower. They moved across the expanse of her collarbone, then exposed his teeth to nibble gently at the skin there. Her thighs clamped at his sides, though the motion wasn’t necessarily voluntary.

“Don’t think it’s fair to leave you dressed if you’re-“ Her mouth was muffled by his own. Deacon lowered himself down, pressing into her with his weight. Her chest heaved upward. The hand that had gripped his tie moved up into his dark hair. He wasn’t about to let her take away this moment. Every inch of her body needed to be explored. Each curve needed to be cataloged in his brain for – hopefully – future reference.

“This is about you right now. I’ll reward your patience.”

The next endeavor happened to be her breasts. With a slight shift downward, he mouthed at the skin of her chest where the swell began. His lips teased against the smooth skin. Luckily, her bra was strapless. That meant his only obstacle were the molded, flesh colored cups. He nuzzled his nose along the edge, nipped at it with his teeth, then gave her a rather playful look. “I think this might be in the way.”

Her voice faltered as she asked, “Want me to take it off?”

The effect he had on her was incredible. He hadn’t had the opportunity in such a long time - nothing more than a quick fix - and it made his already painful erection throb even harder. “Would you, Kitten?”

After a bit of maneuvering, her bra was tossed on the floor somewhere in the vicinity of her skirt. Deacon made a rather pleased noise as the pad of his finger ran along the indention the bra had set in her skin. “Perfect.” His warm breath washed over her breast. The contrast of the cool air, accompanied by how incredibly worked up she was, made her nipple stand at attention. His eyes flicked up to hers briefly again as he moved in. She drew in a breath as his mouth closed around the dark, textured skin. The firm flick of his tongue over the sensitive surface made her moan. The nerves were sending that signal through her body. Her toes curled.

When his teeth gently bit down, she spewed profanities. This was it, she was going to die. All this teasing was driving her insane. The verbal banter had been enough to saturate her. Each touch had only made her more so. Deep down, she felt that if she didn’t have him inside of her, and soon, death was the only option.

His attentions turned to her other breast. Each swirl of his tongue and playful tugging nip elicited sounds she didn’t know she was capable of. Kat had grasped for any exposed skin she could, eventually gripping onto the back of his neck. 

Once Deacon was satisfied with his work on her breasts, he moved downward. Kat’s breath was ragged. His hands roamed everywhere. She could still feel something like electricity tingling her skin even when his hands had moved on. It was left on the inside of her thigh, the fold of her leg, the swell of her hip… The flush palm on her pelvis felt more like a burn. A whimper escaped when he placed a kiss just above her panty line. 

“I need you to talk to me, Kat. We’re in my home. There’s really no need to be quiet.” His tongue teased her skin gently. “Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.”

She strangled out a noise, “I’m fucking…” 

Deacon chuckled when she trailed off. “Fucking what?”

“All of this is just…” She blew out a deep breath, then put her hands on top of her head. “So much…”

“Too much?” His hand stopped its painfully slow movement against her skin.

“N-no! It’s just… New, I guess?” 

“Oh, yeah?” He lowered himself again, nuzzling the stubble along his jaw against the inside of her thigh. 

Kat giggled and gripped onto his hair, forcing him to stop. “Yeah. I’ve never been this…” She pressed her lips together as she fought for a suitable word. “Turned on doesn’t even cover what I’m feeling right now.”

“Well then, perhaps we should move on,” he teased. 

“God, please?” 

Deacon chuckled when her hips jerked up as soon as his fingers wrapped around her panties. When they were discarded, he simply stared at her pussy, his mouth watering slightly at the sight before him. She was soaking wet, and it glistened in the dim light. He hadn’t even realized just how turned on she’d been for all his exploration. In a way, he knew exactly how she felt. There was a wet spot of his own soaked into his boxer-briefs. 

“Well, you weren’t exaggerating, were you?” The back of his index finger traced the outside of her folds. She let out a desperate whimper. 

“Please…”

Deacon let his finger dip in, caressing her wet heat with his finger. Her thighs jerked together just a bit, one pressing against his side. He withdrew his finger so that he could taste. It was distinct, one that he had come to like. For just a moment, he savored it. 

Kat watched his face. His eyes had closed, he let out a sound, then turned his face into her thigh. Slowly, he inched closer. Then, he murmured three words that begged to rip her apart, “My sweet Kitten.”

Yes, she wanted to be  _ his _ kitten. She wanted that more than anything. And in that moment, she definitely was  _ his. _ She liked it. A little too much, in fact. Daydreaming about what she’d have liked to do on that desk with him had not only become a reality, but had surpassed those fantasies entirely. This was more. He  _ wanted her _ . 

Having been caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that he had moved his hand toward her pussy again until the pad of his finger pressed against her opening. Her body tensed automatically. This was foreign. 

“Just relax,” he reminded her. So she did. She placed her trust in him and let her muscles relax. Of course, when his finger pressed in, she tensed again, but it wasn’t the same as before. 

This sensation was strange. It felt deep, warm. His middle finger slid home in one long movement. It was made easier by how saturated she’d become. She could feel the twitch of her muscles trying their hardest to grip onto his finger. “Is that okay?” Deacon’s voice was low, and much softer than she expected.

“Yes,” she assured him. He slowly pulled his hand back, then drove his finger in again. She was starting to understand the concept of friction. She didn’t know how to describe it other than with ‘deep’ and ‘good’. It was the most pure feeling she’d ever experienced. 

Deacon watched her face intently. As much as he wanted her to tell him how it felt, he knew she needed time to just experience it. He kept up the slow pace and long strokes. When her eyes drifted to a close, she let out a deep hum. “Can I have more?” She asked.

“More?” He knew exactly what she meant, but wanted her to verbalize it. 

“Another? Please?” Her eyes drifted open again, and she bit her lip as he continued to thrust his finger inside of her.

“Like this?” He let his ring finger slowly press in.

“Y-yes…” She gasped in a breath as he let them slowly stretch her open. There was the dullest ache. Mostly, there was pleasure. It surged down into her thighs and burned in her pelvis. The deeper he pressed, the more she felt. Her mouth dropped open, and a broken, strangled moan escaped. “Oh… My god.” 

“Is that too much?” He asked. Kat shook her head, then let it fall back against the bed. They were all the way in, brushing up against a certain spot that made her head swim. He moved his hand at a tantalizing pace, relishing each new sound that escaped her throat. The slick sound, accompanied by her chorus of moans, made his mouth ache for another taste. 

Deacon gave in. His mouth closed around her clit, the tip of his tongue massaging against the cluster of nerves. Her hand buried itself deep in his hair, gripping at the roots. The moans were intensifying. The thighs pressing in against him trembled and rubbed uselessly at his sides. Each crest and fall of her chest was accompanied by a heavy, labored breath. What drove him over the edge was his name. It had been like a prayer on her lips. “Deacon…” 

His fingers pistoned just a bit harder, and in a steadier rhythm. His tongue circled around her clit. As she pushed herself up onto her elbow, she cradled her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as if she were drawing him into her. “Deacon,” her voice was absolutely wrecked, and the words came out like sobs. “I… Please?” 

He pulled back slightly, his forehead pressing against her pelvis as he grunted, “Come for me, Kitten.”

That was it. Kat was done for. She collapsed back against the bed, though her back arched up into the air. Spasms rocked through her body. Her cries pierced the air. He swiped his tongue against her clit for good measure, listening as she fell apart. 

Deacon wasn’t making the same mistake again. Cuddling was heavily involved in her aftercare. There were also kisses and praises on how well she handled it. After a while, Kat started to tug at his tie. “Mmm, I want to return the favor.”

“Why don’t we worry about you, first?” Deacon pressed a kiss to the edge of her mouth. “You need sustenance.” 

“But-”

“Hey now, you don’t continue to be teachers pet by ignoring my lessons,” he reprimanded. With a roll of her eyes, she gave in and let him saunter off to the kitchen. At some point that night, she was going to rip those clothes off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, comments, comments! I need your words to fuel mine!


	4. Assertions and Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my bae-ta (bad pun - very bad) Phoenix always and forever!  
> Leave me some feedback at the end of the chapter! I love to hear what you all think!

Katherine lay in her bed for a while the next morning. The events that had transpired the night before were playing over in her head. While she loved the fact that it had happened at all, she was still rather bitter about the fact that he’d turned her down on the matter of reciprocation. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she became.  

After she’d eaten something, she had insisted again on returning the favor. He’d put his hand on her chest as she came forward, telling her, “Not tonight.” Of course, she’d been surprised by the change in his behavior. Only moments before, he’d been up for it.

“Why not?” She’d pulled the blouse she was still wearing closed, her arms crossed defiantly.

“I assume someone is waiting up on you,” he had chuckled. Then he’d motioned toward her outfit. “Wouldn’t want to keep you all night.”

“You’ve got the wrong idea,” Katherine argued. After a few steps forward, she glared up into his eyes. “Even if I did have someone waiting up, it wouldn’t be someone that I really cared enough about to go back…”

“So, what?” Deacon leaned against the wall and looked her over. “You want round two? Maybe stay the night and head to school dressed in _that_?” After a moment of watching her face contort into different, conflicting emotions, he added, “It’d be far too obvious, and we can’t afford to be caught.”

His words had deflated her to the point where all she could think to retort with was a rather unimpressive, “But, Deacon…”

“Run along now, Kitten. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” The wicked smirk he threw her way enticed pure rage.

“Fine!” Kat started to gather up her clothes and hastily dressed. She was so frustrated that she couldn’t properly fasten her skirt.

“Come on, Kat, don’t be like that.” Deacon walked up to her and placed his hand on the inside of her elbow. He seemed to be taken aback when she snatched her arm away. The fiery look in her eye was enough to stun him.

He’d followed her into the kitchen, where she was throwing her flats back on. Just as she was heading to the door, he had maneuvered in front of her. “Hey there, I thought the point of all this was to diffuse the situation.” She couldn’t think of anything remotely sane enough to respond with, and tried to duck under him to head for the door. That’s when he caught her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

With a bitter laugh, she shot him a scathing remark, “That might work in the movies, but it’s not so effective now, _John_.”

“Just because we’re having more intimate relations doesn’t mean you have permission to call me by that name, Kitten. I’m not saying that it won’t happen, I’m saying that we’re focusing on you first and foremost.” That hadn’t been the answer she was looking for. Nothing he had said could have pacified her at that moment. If he had offered, she would have blown up about that as well.

Katherine drifted back to reality, her body trembling as the anger bubbled to the surface. There was only one way to handle this, and that was confrontation. She was going to do that communication thing he was trying to drill into her head. She knew exactly how to approach it as well. The tactic had been used by her family enough in her life that she’d come to master it. She’d use his words against himself.

 

***

 

Deacon was rather wary of accepting her offer to meet up for lunch at a place so close to school. If they were to speak, he hoped she had the tact enough to be covert about their newfound affair. Still, if he wanted it to continue - and he really did - he knew he'd have to listen to her. If his thirty-four years of life had taught him anything of substance, then he knew what was coming.

As he stepped into the sandwich shop she'd insisted on, he decided he'd let her have her way. He wouldn't make it easy on her, of that he was certain.

When they'd sat down, he started in before she even opened her mouth. “Is this still something you want to do?” It was a silly question, and he knew it, but he wanted clarification.

“Do you?” She stabbed her fork into the salad she’d ordered, then looked up to him. “If you don’t, it’d save me a lot of trouble.” When he didn’t respond, she decided to continue. “So I’ve been thinking about what you said. About the deal we made…” Her eyes narrowed, as if she were willing him to understand her meaning.

“Please, share your thoughts!” He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses as he took a huge bite out of the sandwich.

“I’m not so sure I agree with your argument. You’d said something about... “ She snatched up her drink, trying to remember the lines she’d rehearsed in her head throughout the morning. He found the look on her face amusing.

“About…?”

“Fuck it,” she sat the styrofoam cup back down with a daunting plop, and looked right into his eyes. “I don’t want it to be all about me.”

He nearly choked on the food in his mouth. This is what he’d been afraid of. She wasn’t going to sugar coat anything, and she certainly wasn’t going to word it in such a way that eavesdroppers would fail to understand. “Kat, c’mon…”

“Don’t you, ‘Kat’ me!” She kicked his leg under the table, barely able to reach. “I want to do things too, you know? I don’t think it’s fair that you get to do all these incredible favors and I just…”

“In time, you will.” The argument had been in vain, but perhaps he could stall her.

“You told me to communicate what I wanted, what I didn’t want - well, I don’t want to wait for you to tell me when you think I’m ready. I’ve had enough of people ordering me around my entire life. Whatever this-” she motioned between the two of them, “whatever it is, I don’t want it to be one sided.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for it.” He decided that he wasn’t going to bullshit through the argument either, and that he would reiterate the fact itself. If she was going to be blatant about it, he might as well do so. “Pray tell, Kitten, what exactly would you want to do if I let you have your way?”

She glared at him. He knew fully well what she wanted. They both did. “To return the favor.”

“And how would you do that?” He grinned as she began to squirm. This was almost too easy.

“I want to return it in the way you, uh, gave _me_ a favor?” Her voice had quieted some as she looked around the establishment.

“I think that’ll be a bit difficult to do, anatomy considering…” He chuckled. “You should probably eat something, Kitten.”

“Don’t patronize me, _John_.” Kat picked up her fork and shoved the lettuce and cheese into her mouth.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Katherine _Anne Elizabeth_ Aldridge.” She could feel the glare pierce through her soul. The fact that he knew her entire name reminded her of one thing: He knew a hell of a lot more about her than she knew of him.

“Fine. I want to suck your dick,” she sang. Her brow had cocked when he froze mid bite. “Is that what you want to hear?”

Deacon huffed out a sigh, then put his sandwich down. “You need to research the topic before you delve in and gain some first hand knowledge using my previously stated anatomy.” He kicked her under the table, finally having his revenge on her for the earlier punt to his leg. “It’s not at all like the entertainment industry will lead you to believe, Kat. And it’s not easy nor is it pleasant. If it’s something you really want to do, I need to know you’re invested.”

“Alright, research. I can do that.” She stole one of his chips and smirked when he threw her a look.

“Research _and_ practice, Kitten.” She straightened up when his voice lowered.

“And what exactly am I supposed to practice with, Professor?” She challenged.

“I’m sure you can find something. You’re incredibly bright. Use that pretty head of yours and get creative.”

 

***

 

The only person Katherine could think to turn to was Penny. After all, the other girl got around and she was proud of it. They’d been at the mall that Saturday afternoon. It took everything she had in her to actually admit what was going on. They sat in the food court, engorging on fast food while their parents weren’t around.

Kat was finally ready to talk about it, and she lost her appetite. “So, I need to talk to you about something.” She’d said it as nonchalantly as possible, but Penny knew better.

The other girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Something about professor hottie?”

“Yes, but as far as Magnolia and Darla are concerned, what happened between he and I was a one time thing.”  Kat pointed a finger at her for emphasis. “Don’t you dare breathe a word of this.”

“I won’t! Promise!” Penny grinned and sat forward, ready for the juicy gossip.

Kat sucked in a deep breath, then lowered her voice, “I’m having an affair with him. It’s more like… Oh, I don’t know, 50 Shades right now?”

The other girl squealed with delight. “Oh my god, seriously? Ooh, tell me more!”

Kat ignored the request, then defended her relationship with the Professor with, “Well, I say that, but it’s not like… I mean, it is and it isn’t.”

Penny slammed her palms down on the table, grinning from ear to ear. “Just shut up already and tell me the details!”

“I’m not telling you what I’m doing with him!” Kat guffawed as she stared at the other girl. “No, I just… I have to ask you something.”

“Ugh, fine! You’re such a spoilsport, I swear!” Penny sat back and brushed the long fringe out of her eyes. “What is it?”

There was a split second of hesitation. Could she trust Penny with all of this? After all, the girl had a tendency to live vicariously through others, and a big mouth. “Well, I want to try something with him. He told me I need to do research, and I have, but you have first hand experience with this sort of thing.” Kat leaned in close, biting her lip as she readied herself for the question.

“And?” Penny cocked her brow up, her brown eyes shining in amusement.

It wasn’t just a lack of appetite anymore, it had turned into full blown nausea. “How, uh…” Kat sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Can you teach me how to give a blow job?”

Penny pressed her lips together to try and bite back the laughter that threatened to escape. Immediately, Kat blushed. The reaction stung her pride more than a bit. That wasn’t at all how she had thought her friend would react. In fact, she halfway expected Penny to be supportive. After all, she’d coined the term ‘ultra-virgin’ for her, and encouraged her to ‘explore her options’.

The moment was saved when Penny inhaled deeply and leaned forward. “Came to the right person, Aldridge. I can definitely help you with that.”

 

***

 

When she strolled into class on Monday, she was shocked to see most of the other girls in the class already there. Most of them were dressed in short skirts, or shorts, and low cut tops that revealed their cleavage. Apparently, rumors had been spreading. Deacon sat at his desk, his head held in his hands as he engrossed himself in a book. She was wearing a dress herself, but it was Bohemian and fell just above her knees. Not even a hint of her breasts were showing.

There were at least ten minutes before class began, and she decided to take advantage of the situation at hand just to show the other girls that he really didn’t care about their appearance. She clutched the handle of the bag on her shoulder as she walked up, then leaned against his desk nonchalantly.

“Hey Deacon, I researched that author you were telling me about,” she smiled down at him knowingly.

Deacon turned toward her, glad to have a good distraction. The apparel in the room was something he’d been afraid of happening if someone were to catch on. Apparently they did. He leaned back, his fingers threading behind his head. His knee brushed against the hem of her dress, and he smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Anais Nin is really interesting.” She crossed her ankles and started picking at her nails. “A very sensual writer, to say the least.”

He gave her a look, signaling that he knew exactly what she was implying. “Indeed, and very talented.” The use of covert speech made him more at ease. This wouldn’t be too far-fetched in the grand scheme of things. He could have very well recommended that author to her. “What did you think?”

“I wasn’t quite sure at first, honestly. It was surprising, to say the least. Definitely a style of writing that you have to get used to.” She looked away from her nails and smiled down at him. “I like it, though. I’d definitely be willing to read more.” Her heart raced when Deacon let out a sly grin and breathed out a laugh.

“Well, if you think you can handle more of her writing, I have some more recommendations. We can talk about it after class if you’d like.” They stared at each other for a moment. The slightest hint of a blush stained her cheeks.

“I don’t think I have enough time after class, but maybe later?” She sighed in relief when he agreed. He’d started in on Nin, and she kept up rather well. Her curiosity had piqued while she was researching other great authors he hadn’t recommended to her yet, and had quite the thrill reading her books. Deacon honestly seemed surprised at just how much she knew.

When 10:15 came around, he stood and smirked at her. “Better take your seat, Kat. We can talk more about it later.” And with that, he rounded her, letting his hand brush against her dress this time.

The block in the schedule for lunch came around just as it had most days. Not five minutes after class had dismissed, Kat strolled in. She locked the door behind her, as per their usual tendencies, then strolled over casually to his desk. She hopped up onto the surface, her feet kicking slightly as she gazed down at him.

“Kitten,” he greeted her with a smirk.

“Professor,” she purred back. He took off his shades and cast them aside, then motioned toward the white package on the desk next to her. “What’s this?” Her curiosity got the best of her, and she picked it up. It was cold to the touch. A popsicle.

“Let’s just call it…” He stood then, taking it from her hands to tear it open, “an instrument of learning.”

“You want me to…” Her eyes widened. “With a popsicle?” The inflection of her tone heightened. It wasn’t like she was all that surprised. Penny had offered her the same ‘instrument of learning’ while they practiced over the weekend. There was still the naive hope he’d skip all the pretense and let her demonstrate her newfound skill on _him_ instead.

“I need to know you can handle something - ah, let’s just say ‘lesser’ for the moment.” Deacon’s hands travelled down to her knees as she took the popsicle in her own hand. He chuckled when she stared at it, dumbfounded for the moment. Everything she’d been taught had just gone out the window in that moment of hesitation and embarrassment. “I’m eager to see what you’ve learned. I hope you had a good teacher.”

Kat chuckled nervously as she stared at the popsicle. “Oh, I did.”

Just as she was starting to build up the courage to show her skills on the popsicle, Deacon leaned in, his hands roaming over the thin material of her dress, around the curve of her thighs, and back onto her ass. “Then let me see, Kitten.”

There was the slightest tremble in her hands as she brought the popsicle up to her mouth. She licked from the base, all the way to the tip. He grinned when her mouth closed around the top. For a few moments, their eyes locked. Eventually, she had to look away. There was a split second of trepidation. The urge to throw it at his perfectly white shirt and march out of the room was strong. She didn’t need this, nor did she want it.

Something else bubbled up to the surface, and that was the urge to get her way. This was just one little thing. If she did this right, she would have exactly what she wanted. After a week, she’d get to return the favor. With that in mind, she pushed the popsicle further into her mouth.

Deacon watched hungrily, his hands moving back down her thighs. He knew exactly what to do, how to keep her going. Damn his voyeuristic tendencies, he was going to enjoy this. For now, he relished the sight of her moving the popsicle in and out of her mouth and the little sucking sounds that went along with it. “Take it deeper, Kat.” The words had come out like a growl, and it made her eyebrows furrow.

She did so without a second thought. His thumbs were tracing lines on the inside of her thighs, slowly moving higher each time by a fraction of an inch. With a push, the popsicle slid further into her mouth, though her tongue tried to protest. It was as if her body were revolting against the action.

“There you go,” he praised as his palms met her skin. “Keep taking it deeper.”

A noise strangled from Kat’s throat, and she sucked in a deep breath through her nose. She met his eyes again, and saw something new and exciting there. It felt primal. She kept going, pushing the frozen treat further back into her throat until she gagged. With a sigh, she pulled it out of her mouth and took a deep breath. “Do I have to keep going?”

“I thought you were eager to show me what you had learned?” There was no shame in his eyes, even though he knew this was slightly humiliating for her. His thumb traced along her bottom lip, wiping away the strawberry juice that had dripped just a bit.

Kat swallowed thickly, her eyes downcast again. “Well, I do, but…”

“But…?” Deacon leaned in. “My cock is much thicker than that, Kitten. And it doesn’t taste like strawberries.” He pushed her hair away from her ear. His lips met the skin there as he whispered, “How do I know you can take it if you can’t handle this right now?” A shiver shot up Kat’s spine as he gripped her by the knees and pulled her closer. “Try again, slower this time.”

So she did. It seemed the slower pace allowed her to handle it much better than before. Deacon’s praises and touches were enough to put her in a daze. Eventually, his thumb ran across her panties just at the inside of her thigh. A whine was muffled around the popsicle. “Good girl.” Kat had a hard time understanding why she was turned on by sucking on something so cold.

The popsicle had melted some, obviously. Still, she had it fit in her mouth but for a few inches. Her legs twitched when his fingers brushed up against the wet spot on her panties. “You’ve definitely taken to it, Kitten. I’m impressed.” His adjusted his fingers to press in against her throbbing clit. “Surely you learned more than just that. It’s more than just how deep you can take it. Perhaps you can show me.”

Kat squirmed on the desk as his fingers massaged slowly. Every muscle in her body froze, and she felt just as cold as the object in her mouth. If it were his cock, that would be one thing, but this was just a strawberry popsicle. There was a drip running down her chin, quickly descending to her neck. Deacon quickly swooped in, tipping her head just a bit as his tongue sought the surface of her skin. He licked away the juice slowly, dragging it out as long as he could. The feel of her pulse under his tongue would have made him grin if his mouth weren’t already busy.

Kat’s eyes squeezed closed when his tongue met her bottom lip. He ran the tip over her cold flesh and hummed. “Just think of what you’ll do when I take you home later.”

It was encouragement enough. She swirled and flicked her tongue around the thinned shaft of the popsicle. Deacon murmured praises as he watched her, then let his fingers slip into the side of her panties. He relished her gasp as his thumb pressed against her. Slowly, her thighs closed around his hips as he set to work, brushing up against her clit from underneath. Each motion was slow, and she lost her concentration as the teasing continued.

When Kat was close to the edge, he pulled his hand away. After licking his thumb clean, he grinned at her. “Well done, Kat. It seems your ability to pick things up quickly translates to extracurriculars as well.”

She’d have responded, but her tongue felt rather numb. Instead, she sat the popsicle down and threw him a coy smirk. He let his hands wander up her dress and onto her lower back. “Think you can manage to slip away tonight?” He asked.

She slowly massaged her tongue against the roof of her mouth, desperately trying to get feeling back in that muscle. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, “I don’t know. I might be tempted…”

Deacon rolled his eyes in response. “Well, if you needed to back down from the challenge, I’d understand. After all, that popsicle is nothing in comparison to what I’ve got in store.”

“Oh please, Deacon. All the boys say they’re big.” Kat teased.

With a chuckle, he said, “Sure, boys lie. But riddle me this, Kitten: Why would I do so if I'm just going to prove it this evening, hmm? When I let you demonstrate those skills up close and personal?" He leaned in, teasing his lips against hers.

“What if I don’t want to wait for tonight?” She grinned as his teeth brushed against her bottom lip. “What if I can’t?”

“You’ll just have to.” He pulled her closer. The feeling of her smooth skin under his palm made the problem in his pants worse, especially when she spread her legs so willingly.

She urged him on with, “Come on, Deacon. Let me show you what I can do now.”

He let out a reprimanding tone, then looked into her eyes. “Your tongue is far too cold for that right now, Kitten. I’d prefer to give you my _undivided_ attention.”

With a grin she pushed herself forward. Her leg hiked up around his lower half, pulling him in, and she moved her hips upward to rub herself against his groin. Then her hand traced up the back of his neck. The swell of her frigid lips teased just under his ear as she breathed out a few tantalizing words, “I’ve got something far warmer you could take…”


	5. Apprehension and Fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always, always, always thanks to my beautiful beta!   
> This chapter took a while because moving/birthday/emotions/getting into Kat's head for this first encounter. I'm super proud of this chapter for whatever reason!

Save for bit of heavy petting and Deacon teasing her with a torturously slow grind where she needed him most, nothing more happened. After her classes had let out that afternoon, Kat waited for him by his car. As she stood there waiting, she wondered how he could afford it on a Professor’s salary. Perhaps there was more than met the eye when it came to his personal life.

Her heart skipped a beat when Deacon walked up. He gave her a rather displeased look, but she ignored it. “So, I was thinking we could save the trees and go in your car.” There was the hint of a suggestive smirk on her lips.

“Perhaps you need to learn a bit more about discretion, Kat.” Deacon leaned against the car, his arms folded disapprovingly across his chest. The excitement she'd felt just moments before was knocked down quite a few notches. “This won't work if you can't wrap your head around the fact that little things like this will ruin what we’ve got going before it happens.”

Disappointing him had been the furthest from her intentions. The fact that she cared for him so much, coupled with doing something so off the cusp of her normal behavior had distorted all rational thought. Her voice was barely audible over the wind that decided to rip by them in that moment, “I'm sorry, Deacon.”

“Just…” He sighed as he contemplated how to word his response. “Think about the implications something like this could spark. Assumptions are already being made. You saw that gross display in class today.”

Kat decided to tease him, “Is it really an assumption if it's actually happening?”

“Without the facts and evidence to back up that sort of thing, yes. I shouldn't have to tell you what would happen if someone were to substantiate those assumptions.” With that, Deacon pulled a cigarette box out of his bag and lit one. 

There were a few moments in silence while they waved to Piper Wright. She made some comment about one of the events coming up on campus. Something about a 50’s day to raise awareness for women’s rights. 

When they were alone again, she looked back to him. “You’re right, Deacon. I’m really sorry. I should know better.” As she stood upright, he gave her an obvious onceover. She watched him flick the ashes from the end of his cigarette away. A rather conflicting set of emotions gnawed away at her insides. She wasn't sure what exactly they were, but she felt small. “So, I guess I’ll meet you over there?”

“Of course,” he answered. With that, Kat walked away. Her only hope for redeeming herself rested in what would happen once they met up at his place. 

The smell of fresh cut grass, the wind whipping through her hair, the breathtaking scenery up into the hills as she wound her way out of the city, none of it seemed to calm her nerves. Even with the music cranked as much as she could tolerate, she still couldn’t get his patronizing voice out of her head. ‘I don’t think you’re ready for it’. It didn’t seem to matter that he’d liked her little display on his desk earlier. Nor did it matter that he’d invited her over to try out her newfound skill. What mattered was that she was terrified. She’d never touched someone sexually before, and she certainly hadn’t seen someone else so intimately bare. 

As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed just how alarmingly white her knuckles had become on the steering wheel. Her mind hadn’t quieted at all. The fact that she was thinking of that particular line over everything else that had been said on the subject let her know that subconsciously, she really was not ‘ready’. Willing? Yes, of course. Ready? Not so much.

Deacon noticed her sitting there after he’d checked his mail, seemingly rooted to the spot. With an air of nonchalance, he walked over. His nose crinkled in disgust when he heard her music choice. “Really? Taylor Swift? Are you thirteen or something?” The chastising remark rolled off his tongue without hesitation.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she killed the engine. “Says something about you if you know what her voice sounds like.”

In turn, he leaned against her car and countered with, “In case you haven’t noticed, I work with people younger than myself. When that happens, you tend to pick up on certain things that they find trendy.” 

Kat wasn’t buying it for a second. He knew her voice too quickly. Perhaps one day she’d blow open a hole in that impossibly thick exterior and get to the bottom of it all.

There was an odd feeling surfacing when she followed him inside. The last time she’d been to his house, she hadn’t noticed the surroundings. Deacon being somewhat domestic had never been a picture she’d painted in her mind. Yet, there he was, discarding his shades on the table inside the door, kicking off his shoes, sorting through his mail. It felt like an intimate display. Regardless, she followed along. 

When he turned to face her, he noticed she was still clutching onto her bag. “I think that’s going to get in the way, Kitten,” he chuckled. She made a noise in acknowledgement and looked around the room for a place to sit it down. “Believe me, I’m not going to grade you on your appearance. Not under the pretense of formalities, anyway. Make yourself comfortable.”

There was no such thing as ‘making herself comfortable’ while her nerves were coiling tightly through every inch of her body. Soon enough he’d be grading her performance. Ironically, he’d be pushing the boundaries of what she’d learned, and it made the whole situation between the two of them come to light. At the end of the day he was still her Professor. Perhaps those feelings would subside once they got into the heat of it all.

Eventually, they moved to the couch. Once Deacon had her where he wanted her, he started in with his lips pressed to her neck. A sharp gasp pierced the air when he bit down firmly just above her pulse point. He ran his tongue over the mark to soothe the flesh he’d assaulted. The tension he could feel in her back was releasing just a bit as he kissed along her jaw. It seemed a distraction was in order. 

Deacon flipped Kat over on the couch, his body pressing down against hers. It didn’t take much coercion for the loose, thin fabric of her dress to be pushed out of the way. All at once, he had his lips pressed against hers, and started that same slow, tantalizing grind that had driven her so close to the edge during their earlier encounter. At first, she was lost in the haze of his attentions, however it didn’t take long for those haunting words to fill her head again.

There was a noticeable difference in the way her body moved against his. It was like a switch had been flipped. If it had been a blatant lack of interest in the situation at hand, he would have been able to tell. It definitely wasn’t that. “Talk to me, Kitten,” he urged. 

“I’m fine, I swear,” Kat returned as she leaned up to press her lips to the side of his neck.

Gently, Deacon pushed her back down onto the couch. “I don’t think so. This isn’t how communication works, and it certainly isn’t something you’re going to get away with. If you’re not going to be honest about what’s going on, this won’t work.”

Kat let out a frustrated sigh and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “A lot of things could ruin this, eh?” It had been meant as a playful remark, but her voice definitely didn’t convey what’d she’d hoped for. 

No more than a few seconds had passed before Deacon stood from the couch. The sting of rejection pulled at her insides, begging to tear her limb from limb. At first, she wasn’t going to accept his outstretched hand. It wasn’t until he said, “Come on, let’s get something to settle your nerves,” that she gave in. 

Deacon had moved around the kitchen with ease, and by the time he was done with whatever beverage he’d made her, she wasn’t exactly sure what was in it. He sipped on his own drink, and eyed her warily. “Whiskey sour,” he offered.

“Ah,” she raised her eyebrows. “Otherwise known as liquid courage?” 

The soft chuckle he let out was followed closely by, “You could say that.” 

The face she had made was unforgettable. Her mouth had puckered, and her eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, that’s…”

Deacon laughed harder this time, and sat his glass down so he wouldn’t spill it. “What, you aren’t a big drinker?”

“Not particularly, but that goes with the territory of being slightly underage.” Kat rolled her eyes, then forced another sip. After a moment, she sat the glass down next to his and folded her arms across her chest. “So do you really think that I’m not ready?” 

He shrugged up a shoulder as he looked her over. “At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter what I think. If you’re prepared to try it, then you’re as ready as you’ll ever be.” 

Kat thought on it for a spell, her eyes narrowing. “What happens if I put it off? Does this keep happening?” The question had been more rhetorical in nature, but she received an answer anyway. Of course it would. Everyone is nervous about their first encounter, why would this be any different?

The liquid courage had kicked in not long after she sat back down on the couch. The alcohol had done a bit more than calm her nerves. She’d straddled her professor’s lap and set to work on his neck. It was an awkward mix of tongue and teeth until she managed to find her own rhythm. Deacon would have corrected her, but he figured she needed to find out for herself what made him tick.

When she found certain spots, she made a mental note of them. If she grazed her teeth just under his ear, he would make this incredibly sexy groan - oh, and his hands would grip firmly on her thighs or ass. His collar bones were sensitive, and she could get away with an occasional kiss there before he pulled away complaining that it tickled too much. Pressing kisses, or nibbling on his exposed tendons made him sigh. It didn’t seem to matter what noises he made, or how he reacted, she was already soaked in anticipation.

At whatever point, Deacon was done with her lips on his throat and pulled her into a kiss. His hands had gone down into the back of her boyfriend shorts where he kneaded her ass firmly. Kat would moan into his mouth whenever his fingers teased their way underneath. Eventually, she wrenched his hands free and pinned them against the back of the couch. “No, this is my turn.”

“What’s wrong, Kitten? Don’t you want something in return?” The words came out as a playful taunt. When she thought about it, he was really saying, ‘This is exactly what I want.’ 

She let out a rather annoyed huff of air, then tugged forcefully on the knot of his tie. “It can’t always be about me, can it?” 

Deacon rolled his eyes, though he watched her working on his tie. She fumbled with it just a bit, but eventually conquered the strip of fabric and tossed it to the floor. “Alright, we’ll do this your way for tonight.” He grinned when she started to hastily pop the buttons on his shirt open. “Tell me, Kitten, am I allowed to touch you?”

Kat rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, think you can keep your hands from wandering to certain places?” There was a pause in their banter as she pushed his shirt open. Unconsciously, she bit her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over his chest and abdomen. She knew he was fit, but damn - she really hadn’t been expecting a well defined six pack under his dress shirt. 

“Like what you see?” Deacon teased. He hissed in a breath when she ran her fingernails down his chest. A fire seemed to spark in her eyes, almost as if she were enjoying his reactions a bit too much. Her palms pressed down against his skin, moving back upward over the expanse of his shoulders. Without much coercion, he leaned forward to allow her the opportunity of pushing his shirt off. 

Kat’s breath hitched as her eyes roamed over his torso once again. Waiting had definitely been worth it. It was in that moment she decided against drawing foreplay out. If she did, she was afraid she’d lose the sudden burst of enthusiasm. 

Something clicked inside of Deacon when he watched her slide down onto the floor. He hadn't felt that sort of connection with someone in a long time, and it bordered on possession. He followed her eyes to his belt, and let out a smirk when she hesitated. “I assure you, it gets better than this…”

The hint of a chuckle left her throat. This definitely felt different on the other end of things. Somehow, it was more intimate. Sure, he could touch her all day long, and while it was nice, touching him - coupled with being so grossly inexperienced - was a whole other level of vulnerability. She finally understood what he meant when he said she wasn’t ready. 

After shaking the thoughts away, she ran her hands up his thighs. They roamed higher, until they found their way to the distinct swell in his pants. A dull ache filled her gut just as soon as she felt him. Heat spread across her cheeks. Their eyes locked, and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling nervously. “See, Kitten?”

“Mhmm…” She looked back down and moved her hands again. As she pulled his belt free, she wondered if her lack of grace was at all appealing to him. Surely there had to be some sort of finesse to undressing someone else. He seemed to have it down pat. 

Once she’d manage to unfasten his pants, she sat there for a moment. In a matter of seconds she would have exactly what she’d asked for. The thought was both exciting and terrifying, and left her frozen in place. 

As much as Deacon tried to keep himself composed, he knew it was definitely slipping. His erection was verging on something painful, and she was so close to following through. When Kat finally moved, he jerked his hips upward. “C’mon, Kitten. Are you going to leave me hanging? I want this too…” The words came out low, breathy, and drenched in wanton need. 

That dull ache in Kat’s stomach seemed to triple in that moment. She hadn’t realized just how much Deacon wanted her. With a newfound sense of self-assurance, she reached forward and curled her fingers around both the waist of his jeans and boxer briefs. She looked up into his face as she tugged them downward. The deafening roar of her heartbeat in her ears drowned everything else out. 

The sight alone was enough to make her head swim. His thick, hard cock lay against his belly.  The sight was intoxicating. The sleek tone of his muscles under her palms, the way his breath steadily sped up as her fingers dug into his skin. He especially seemed to like her staring at his cock. It made her mouth water. Slowly, she ran her hands up his thighs. A small smirk stretched across her face when he twitched. This experience offered her some small grain of wisdom that she hadn't had before, and it echoed in her head as she wrapped her hand around him - bringing someone else this kind of pleasure was addicting.

There wasn't a need for encouragement anymore. She rocked forward onto her knees as she brushed her hair over to one side. With one final, playful look up at him through her lashes, she pressed a kiss just beneath his tip. 

Deacon’s breath hitched when she swiped her tongue up the underside of his head. The agonizingly slow trail she made with the tip of her tongue up to his slit was enough to elicit a moan. After she pressed another kiss there, her lips parted. Her mouth offered that hot, wet heat he so desperately needed. Without a second thought, he carded his fingers into her hair. If he could at least get his grip there, he'd have some semblance of control.

Kat would have laughed when the thought, ‘ _ No, he definitely doesn't taste like strawberries… _ ’ crossed her mind. Her tongue pressed against his cock and offered a bit of help as she moved downward. Her eyebrows furrowed when he took all of her hair into his fist and gently prodded her downward. 

When she came back up, her tongue swirled around his head, causing Deacon to growl. “Fuck, Kat…” She sucked at the tip for a moment, then released his cock with a little pop. She then moved downward, her tongue pressing against his base, and licked upward. After repeating the movement once more for good measure, her mouth closed around him again.

She took her time, bobbing her head further down. Her hand massaged the pooling moisture from her mouth into his cock. Once she finally had a decent rhythm going, her mouth and hand moved together. She'd twist her fist just bit, which Deacon praised. His hand had tightened around her hair, and had pushed her down further. When she gagged, he pulled her back up. 

“Shit, you're doing really well, Kitten.” His other hand then moved around the back of her neck, and rested there gently. “Take your time, we have all-” his voice waivered when she sucked hard on the tip again before she moved back down.

Kat continued the motion for a while before Deacon urged her up onto the couch. When she did so, his hand immediately sought the curve of her ass. He'd always been more of the giver, and definitely wanted to reward her for how well she'd taken to giving head. She didn't protest when he pulled her dress up, or even as he pushed her panties down. He took the opportunity to slip his finger into her slick folds. 

Kat moaned relentlessly as Deacon rubbed her clit. In turn, he moaned for her, and occasionally offered her some encouragement. Suddenly, two of his fingers were sliding in. She came up for air and looked up at him in surprise. “D-Deacon…”

“Yes, Kitten?” He smirked as he watched her face. Her body jerked backward against the thrust of his fingers. The motion was accompanied by a little moan.

Kat’s eyes closed as he worked them in and out. She was so close to begging for him to fuck her. Even if she had, the answer would have been no. Instead, she ignored the urge and turned her attention back to his cock. 

It continued on like that for a while. She was sucking his cock as best she could, and he was fucking her with his fingers. That delicious tension was starting to peak. “I'm so close, Kat.” He breathed out the words as his head fell back. Her only response was a moan, and subsequent shiver of anticipation.

The noises emitted from his throat were unrestrained, and accompanied by his shaking breath. Each second that passed only offered more tension under Kat’s attentions. Deacon’s hips twitched upward, though a hand travelled to the back of her head and pushed her down further. Soon enough, something salty and warm flooded Kat’s mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she came up for air when Deacon tugged on her hair. Unsure of what to do, she swallowed, then sat on her knees beside him. 

Deacon heaved in labored breaths, his head lazily turning in her direction. There was a sheen of sweat covering his body. “That was…” The need to have the girl close was overwhelming. He wasn’t usually attached to the women he slept with, but she was different. He needed her lips locked with his as he held her close. That’s exactly what he did. “Very well done for your first time, Kitten.”

Somehow they ended up back in his bed where the favor was returned and then some. When she had fallen asleep, Deacon let her be. After a much needed shower, he went to work on grading papers. Sure, he loved reading, but sometimes he couldn’t honestly handle all the stupidity in some of them. Even for a prestigious school such as Beaumont, there were still some things left to be desired.

About an hour had passed when he heard the gentle pad of feet on the wooden floor behind him. They stopped at the end of the hallway. For a few moments, neither of them spoke. He’d have done so, but he wasn’t used to the women he slept with staying. 

When finally it had grated his nerves enough, he murmured, “It’s not polite to stare so blatantly at someone, Kitten.” 

Kat inhaled deeply, her cheeks stained red. Seeing Deacon without his hair styled just so, and dressed in something as simple as a white tee shirt and light gray sweatpants was a sight to behold. Somehow, that look on him was just as tempting. Maybe it had something to do with how the shirt seemed like a second skin. “Sorry,” she had chuckled nervously. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Eventually, Kat picked out a book from one of the shelves that lined his walls and sat down next to him. It felt nice to laze around on the couch without fear of someone walking in and demanding she ‘sit like a lady’. While she engrossed herself in a Stephen King novel, Deacon began to make little off hand comments about the papers he had been grading. A smirk came to her face as he grumbled, “Jesus Christ, this is complete bullshit. Are they honestly so hard pressed for money that they’ve degenerated to letting this caliber of brainless half-wit in?”

At that point, he ran his hand over his face and threw the paper down on the table. When he looked over at Kat, he noticed her smiling from behind the safety of the book. “You know what I appreciate about you? You  _ actually _ read the material. Do they honestly think they can get away reading the Cliff Notes or watching hyper-sexualized or severely lacking movie adaptations? If I thought the movie was acceptable, I’d put it on the fucking syllabus.”

With a whimsical chuckle, Kat sat up and looked directly into his eyes. As she pulled her hair over one shoulder, she threw him a rather flirtatious look. “Well, I wouldn’t be teachers pet by turning in sub par work, now would I?” 

“Who’s to say I don’t hold a certain amount of bias for you, hmm?” He cocked his eyebrow up in an expression that begged her to challenge the statement.

A scoff and eye roll were all the response she’d give him before she retorted with, “I can believe that considering you were practically drooling from day one!” 

“Drooling seems a bit unfair. I was intrigued. Your brother was well-read and your father, while perhaps a bit oafish for my liking, is as well. Apples don’t often fall far from the tree." The statement was meant to be a compliment, and by all accounts, it should have been. He’d met both Roberts before and they were highly intelligent men whose conversations seemed to leave nothing wanting. Obviously Kat’s impression of them was somewhat lesser given the scowl that had etched its way onto her face. 

A rather displeased grunt left her as she said, “ _ Don’t _ compare me to  _ them _ .” 

The look on Deacon’s face bordered on amusement. “Discourse with the Aldridge family? Who’d have thought?” 

“Being rich isn’t at all how the world would have you to believe.” In her frustration, Kat bolted upright from the couch and marched into the kitchen. She needed to shove something food related in her mouth to shut herself up. 

Deacon picked up the paper again, letting her wander through his house without a second thought. “Pray tell, what’s so unsavory about your brother?”

The press of Kat’s mouth was tight. She knew better than to talk bad of anyone in her family, but especially her brother. If her father found out -- Suddenly, she realized that it didn’t matter if she said anything against them. He wasn’t there to scold her for the comments. 

“He betrayed me,” she answered. The professor didn’t seem to ask for an elaboration, but she carried on anyway, “We were really close when I was younger. Once he graduated from high school, my father had finally got into his head. I don’t know if it was just…” Words had failed her. Whatever it was she was thinking, she couldn’t put it into words. They’d once had a wonderful relationship together. Rich took care of her, stood up for her when her parents were unreasonable, but when he got to college his attitude completely changed. The distance might have been more on her side, and she realized that. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll be married off, regardless of how I feel. Nate doesn’t care about me. I don’t even think he’s attracted to-” 

Kat trailed off again. It felt strange to open up about everything. She even had to be careful around Penny. Somehow it always got back to her family. Suffering in silence was her curse. She knew it was a ridiculous fear for them to find out she’d complained again. They wouldn’t possibly know. Then again, it had been ingrained in her from an early age. That realization made her appetite virtually nonexistent. 

Deacon was suddenly at her side. She hadn’t been expecting it, so she jumped. “I’m sorry, Professor, I didn’t mean to unload on you. That’s not - well, what this is.” 

He ignored the statement completely and caught her gaze. “I won’t pretend to know the goings-on of your family. Frankly, I asked more out of humor than of sincere interest. Richard and I had a good relationship. In a way, it was similar to what we have - physicalities excluded. I will, however, tell you this: your brother always spoke highly of you. In fact, I remember distinctly that he told me to keep my hands off of you when we ran into each other not too long ago. I’d have listened, too, but I thought he was exaggerating about your looks.” His eyebrow cocked up, and she watched as he ran his tongue over his teeth. 

Were it not for the look in his eyes, she’d have thought him deceitful. Her gut twisted a bit out of guilt. Someday, she’d work toward mending that relationship. It’d be a while off. He was on the other side of the world, after all. 

She’d had enough of those thoughts and quickly changed the subject. “So, Professor, are you going to grade my performance?” 

Deacon let out a thoughtful sigh as he leaned against the counter. His arms crossed over his chest, and his face twisted into a look of contemplation. Her heart raced once again. A score shouldn’t have mattered to her. Her Professor was good at two things: one, fucking with her, and two, fucking  _ with  _ her. He finally answered with, “I’d give you a ninety-eight.”

Kat rolled her eyes as she brushed past him. “Well, you came in my mouth and moaned like a whore, so I’ll give myself a full score for my first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts! You can always message me on tumblr if you're not comfortable leaving them here! fo4deaconreacts.tumblr.com


End file.
